Das Dankefest für Remus J Lupin
by chambermaid
Summary: Ausschnitt: Ich habe etwas für Sie, Lupin. sagt er und holt sein Briefchen hervor. Afrikanisches Essen, Sonnabend 19.00 Uhr. Mit Showprogramm und Überraschungen. Jetzt komplett!
1. Dienstag

Dieses kleine Dramolett gehört gewissermaßen zu "Däumlings Blues".

Snape hat Shacklebolt versprochen, Remus als Dank zum Essen einzuladen.

Eigentlich kein großes Ding, aber man muss natürlich alles gründlich vorbereiten und **nichts **dem Zufall überlassen.

Und nebenbei geht der Alltag weiter.

Irgendwann muss auch Hermine wieder aufgebaut werden. Nur wann?

Die Strafarbeiten für Ron, Harry, Neville und Draco müssen grausam organisiert werden.

Die Hauselfen-Band fordert Zuwendung.

Und zu allem Übel:

Mir gehören die Puppen nicht. Mir gehören die Songs nicht. Ich spiele nur damit. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Es ist nur - Spaß.

Und nun: Vorhang auf!

**1. Dienstag**

Der Wecker rührt sich das erste Mal gegen 6.00 Uhr. Er kräht zuerst wie ein Hahn, dann muht er wie ein Bulle und zum Schluss bellt er wie eine Dogge.

Schließlich springt er vom Nachttisch herunter direkt auf Snapes Kopf. Von da wandert er auf die Bettdecke und starrt ihn herausfordernd an.

Snape starrt missmutig zurück. Viertel nach Sechs. Dienstag. Hölle.

Er steht seufzend auf und schlurft ins Badezimmer. "Wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?" höhnt der Spiegel. "Schnauze" knurrt Snape. "Wer am Morgen zerknittert aufsteht, hat tagsüber jede Menge Entfaltungsmöglichkeiten." tönt der Spiegel zurück. Snape schnippst mit dem Finger und das Magiphon nimmt seinen Dienst auf. "MagiFunk - das Beste aus beiden Welten!" zwitschert der Apparat. "Heute morgen - Muggelmusik!" jauchzt die Hexe vom Dienst.

Snape springt unter die Dusche und schreit laut mit: "Now and again it seems worse than it is, but mostly the view is accurate.

You see your breath in the air

as you climb up the stairs

to that coffin you

call your apartment."

Snape schließt kurz die Augen und wünscht sich Zitronenduschbad. Es klappt ausnahmsweise auf Anhieb.

Er schreit weiter :

"There's a dream in my brain

that just won't go away.

It's been stuck there since it came

a few nights ago

and I'm standing on a bridge

in the town where I lived

as a kid with my mom and my brothers."

Schließlich hat er sich fit für den Tag gebrüllt und macht sich schwarzgekleidet mit seinem sorgfältig justierten Dienstgesicht auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Er weiß, was heute anliegt. Er muss Remus Lupin zum Essen einladen. Afrikanisch. Mit Kingsley und einem aufdringlichen seltsamen Prinzen samt einer Steeldrum-Band aus lauter Hauselfen.

Er hat im Prinzip nichts gegen Lupin. Seit kurzen ist ihr Verhältnis richtig tiptop. Eigentlich hat er ihm bislang jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Er hat ihm seine Meinung über die Vampirbekämpfung im 17. Jahrhundert mitgeteilt, damit der Werwolf einen vielbeklatschten Vortrag bei den Siebtklässlern halten konnte. Er hat ihm einen neuen Gummibaum beschafft (Zimmerlinden waren aus). Er hat ihm ein neues Matchbox-Auto besorgt (bei Muggeln!). Er hat den Grindylow gefüttert. Jeden verdammten Donnerstag, wenn Remus keine Zeit hat.

Nur Kingsley Shacklebolt war mit diesen Bemühungen natürlich nicht zufrieden gewesen. Oh nein! 'Er hat sich so lieb um dich gekümmert, als du ein Zwerg warst, Severus! Du musst ihm ein wenig Zerstreuung verschaffen! Bitte! Spring doch mal über deinen Schatten!'

Nun, was tut man nicht alles. Der Werwolf würde am kommenden Samstag seine Zerstreuung haben. Mit Prince Adabi im Schlepptau. Letzere Gedanke bringt der Zaubertrankmeister zum Kichern. Schnell schaute er sich um, ob es auch keiner bemerkt hat. Prince Adabi wird Remus durch desperate Lobhudelei zum Verzweifeln bringen. Und seine kleine Hauselfenband hat auch ein extra Werwolf-Lied einstudiert. Alles wird perfekt sein.

Severus Snape vergewissert sich, ob er die Goldrand-Einladung in der Tasche hat. Ja. Alles bestens. Er läßt sich mit einem gebrummtern "GnMorn" auf seinen Stuhl fallen und greift nach der Kaffeekanne. Minerva McGonnagal ist die einzige Lehrerin, die auch schon so früh am Tisch ist. Er schaut zu ihr und sie schaut verkniffen zurück. Er entschließt sich zu einem grenzdebilen Grinsen. "H'lo Minerva, schöner Dienstag heute?" Sie schaut ihn entsetzt an und ignoriert ihn ab da. Gut! Nach dem ersten Kaffee, den Itsy heute wieder besonders stark gemacht hat, sieht die Welt schon viel besser aus. Allerdings verdunkelt sich sein Gesicht sofort wieder, als er die ersten Gryffindors zu ihrem Tisch stürzen sieht. Die abnormal unordentliche Bande, manche haben noch nicht einmal ihre Krawatten umgebunden. Er blickt zweifelnd zu Minerva hinüber, die damit auch nicht zufrieden scheint.

"Nun ja." meint er tröstend "Manchmal ist es einfach Glückssache." Sie wendet ihren Kopf einfach zur anderen Seite und tut, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Er ist vorerst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Im nächsten Moment springt die Tür zur großen Halle erneut auf und Slytherin-Haus betritt wie immer in Formation das Frühstücks-Schlachtfeld. Er begrüßt sie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, man will sie ja nicht völlig verwöhnen, und gibt ein unsichtbares Zeichen, dass sie sich setzen können.

"Die antiautoritäre Erziehung ist ja völlig gescheitert." bemerkt Snape noch und trinkt dann seine zweite Tasse Kaffee. Minerva fängt ein Gespräch mit Madame Hooch an.

Snape zuckt mit den Schultern und untersucht sein Frühstück auf Gift. In diesem Moment betritt Remus Lupin die Halle durch die Seitentür für Lehrpersonal. "Remus" brüllt Snape sofort unnötig laut. Alle Schülerköpfe drehen sich sofort zum Lehrertisch um. "Können sich diese Bratzen nicht einmal um ihren Kram kümmern?" knurrt Snape. "Du bist eben eine schillernde Persönlichkeit und sie wollen keine deiner großartigen Reden verpassen." scherzt Lupin. Snape knurrt noch gefährlicher. Dann nimmt er seinen Zauberstab und flüstert "Sonorus". Dann spricht er im Lautsprechermodus: "Liebe Kinder, esst doch weiter. Heute wird noch ein langer HARTER Tag!" Die Schüler verstehen diesen liebevollen Hinweis sofort und ducken sich ängstlich über ihre Teller.

"Sadist" flüstert Lupin. Snape grinst und macht den Sonorus rückgängig. "Ich habe etwas für Sie, Lupin." sagt er und holt sein Briefchen hervor. "Afrikanisches Essen, Sonnabend 19.00 Uhr. Mit Showprogramm und Überraschungen." Lupin macht große Augen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass sich Snape für die liebevolle Betreuung erkenntlich zeigen würde. "Ich bin gerührt." sagt er und meint das auch so.

Madame Hooch reckt den Hals, um mitzukriegen, was da gespielt wird aber ein zweistimmiges Knurren bringt sie dazu, es schnell wieder zu lassen.

Ende Kapitel 1

Song: Something Vague von Bright Eyes (Album Fevers & Mirrors)

Das Lied wurde ausgewählt als kleine Verbeugung für Armand Malfoy, dessen fantastische Geschichten 'Lachrymose, Gloaming & Schadenfreude' mir sehr großen Spaß gemacht haben.

Wer Psycho!Snape im vollen Quentin Tarantino Mode mag - lesen!

Hier auf


	2. Mittwoch

**2. Mittwoch**

6.00 Uhr morgens beginnt der Wecker misstrauisch zu gucken. Drei Minuten später wagt er ein kurzes aber prägnantes 'Kikerikiiiii!'. Snape öffnet träge die Augen. "Was?" fragt er den Wecker. "Muhu!" macht der.

Snape springt auf. Mittwoch! Heute ist ein schöner Tag. Strafarbeiten!

Die Missetäter Potter, Longbottom und Weasley sowie der Hauptübeltäter Malfoy müssen heute nach dem Abendbrot bei ihm antanzen.

Er wirft auf dem Weg zum Bad noch einen Blick auf die sonstige Agenda. Club magisches Erbe steht da. Heutiges Thema: Hauselfen - unterdrückte Geschöpfe oder unverzichtbare wertvolle Helfer? Snape grinst dämonisch. Ein echtes Granger-Thema. Heute ist ein schöner Tag.

Das Magiphon macht auch richtig gut mit. "Hier ist MagiFunk - das Beste aus beiden Welten! Guten Morgen Hogwarts!"

Severus brüllt sich fit:

"The Hogwarts train is coming,

it's rolling 'round the bend,

and I ain't seen the sunshine

since I don't know when.

I'm stuck down in the dungeons

and time keeps draggin' on.

But that train it keeps a-rollin'

down to Hogsmeade tohoown!

When I was just a baby,

my mama told me, son

Always be a good boy,

don't ever play with wands.

But I aeekayed a man in Hogsmeade,

just to watch him die

Now I'm waiting for Dementors

and hang my head and cry"

Dieses Mal wünscht er sich Aprikosenschaumbad. Auch das klappt wie bestellt. Die Fröhlichkeit sorgfältig unter dem Dienstgesicht verbergend, machte er sich auf in die große Halle.

Itsy und Dobby hockten aufgeregt auf dem Pult vor der versammelten Mannschaft interessierter Muggelkinder. Harry und Hermione hatten sich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe gesichert. "Ich werde heute mit der Legende von der fröhlich dienenden Hauselfe ein für allemal aufräumen." erklärte Hermione bestimmt. "Welcher Professor diesen Vortrag auch halten mag, der kann sich auf etwas gefaßt machen." Harry winkte fröhlich Dobby zu. Der unbekannte Hauself trug seltsamerweise kein Wischtuch um die Hüften, sondern eine Kinderlatzhose mit einem Slytherin-Wappen auf der Tasche. Merkwürdig.

Wenig später springt die Tür auf und herein kommt kein anderer als Professor Snape. Er geht schwungvoll auf das Pult zu und begrüßt Dobby und Itsy mit Handschlag.

"Hallo, liebe Studenten." sagt er mit einem sanften Grinsen, "ich freue mich, dass sich so viele für das Objekt unseres Vortrages interessieren. Ich möchte mich heute im Hintergrund halten und den beiden Hauselfen das Wort erteilen. Später können wir gern über das Gehörte diskutieren. Dobby und Itsy, bitte!"

Harry ist erst mal beeindruckt, dass Snape einfach so das Heft aus der Hand gibt, Hermione bebt vor Zorn. "Das ist doch unglaublich!" zischt sie Harry zu. "Er hat sie doch bestimmt bestochen!" Harry zischt zurück: "Dobby ist nicht bestechlich!" Hermione schweigt schmollend.

Dobby erhebt sich und stellt sich auf dem Tisch in Positur. "Liebe Studenten! Wir möchten heute euch die Arbeit der Hauselfen nahebringen. Wir Hauselfen machen nämlich, dass ihr Essen habt und eure Kleidung immer frisch ist. Wir fegen eure Schlafsäle und Gemeinschaftsräume, kurz gesagt, wir halten den Laden hier am Laufen. Und wir mögen Harry Potter."

Harry stöhnt "Oh, nein!" und verbirgt sein hochrotes Gesicht in beiden Händen. Snape verdeckt auch sein Gesicht, jedoch um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. "Nicht alle Hauselfen sind FAHNS von Harry Potter." nimmt hier Itsy den Faden auf. "Itsy und seine Kumpel sind im Fanclub von Professor Snape!" bringt er sein Anliegen auf den Punkt. Snape nimmt die Hände einfach nicht vom Gesicht.

"Ihr habt keinen Arbeitsvertrag, keine Freizeit und keinen Urlaub. Keine Gewerkschaft und ihr seid faktisch Sklaven. Habt ihr kein Ehrgefühl?" wirft Hermione hier ein. "Warum kämpft ihr nicht dagegen?"

Itsy schaut verwundert drein. "Wogegen?" fragt er sanft. "Wir haben alles. Essen und Unterkunft bekommen wir, alles andere können wir mit Magie herstellen. Und Urlaub? Mädchen meint, wenn Itsy, Bitsy, Weeny und Teeny sind in Jamaica und rauchen Pot? Wir machen Urlaub jede Nacht, Babe! Unsere Magie macht, dass wir im Schlaf verreisen, Görl! Is cool!"

Dobby fällt ein: "Wir helfen Zauberer, weil sie lausige Hausfrauen sind! Das ist für uns Hobby. Versuche nicht wieder uns zu befreien! Freiheit Mist! Wir mögen Küche!" Er ballt seine kleinen Fäuste. "Und wir wollen keine hässlichen Mützen mehr, wir wollen coole Stetsons oder Turbane! Fuck the Belfer Movement!"

Hermione legt ihr gesicht auf ihre Unterarme. Sie ist wieder einmal schrecklich einsam und empört. Harry tätschelt ihr hilflos das Haar.

Die anderen Schüler unterhalten sich aufgeregt mit den Hauselfen und laden die Band zur nächsten Gemeinschafts-Raum-Party ein. Zum guten Schluss kommen Bitsy, Weeny und Teeny mit ihren Zauberkesseln und intonieren den Smash-Hit "I shot the Auror but I didn't burn the Ministry oh yea!".

Snape verbucht den Nachmittag als Erfolg.

Viele Stunden später öffneten Draco, Ron, Neville und Harry vorsichtig die Tür zum Zaubertrankzimmer. "Immer herein." rief der Meister der Zaubertränke aufgekratzt. "Heute wird es eine Strafarbeit geben, von der ihr noch euren Enkeln erzählen werdet." Betreten schauten sich die vier Schüler an. Snape gab ihnen ihre Schutzkleidung. Die bestand aus ellenbogenlangen Handschuhen und Schürzen aus einer Art Wachstuch. Was die Jungs allerdings besonders betroffen machte, war die Aufschrift auf den Schürzen. Sie lautete schlicht 'Heul doch!'.

"Hier." erklärte Snape mit seinem diabolischsten Feixen. "Gerade frisch aus der Mongolei eingetroffen. Terrakotta-Schalen gefüllt mit feinstem Zaubertrankzutaten. Diese Kräuter müssen zunächst auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise fermentiert werden. Soll heißen, sie müssen durch den Magen eines Yaks. Bis hierher gehts ja noch." Snape grinste wieder. "Dann bringt der Schamane den Yak zum - ähem - Erbrechen und das Zeug, also die Yak-Kotze wird getrocknet. Ihr habt nun die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, dass Zeug abzukratzen und mit reinem Alkohol zu vermengen und anschließend in Flaschen luftdicht zu verschließen. Macht euch keine Illusionen, es stinkt gewaltig. Hier sind die Nasenklammern, bin ja kein Unmensch."

Damit überließ er sie ihrem Schicksal und verschwand im Nebenraum, wo die total leckere Plörre schon vor sich hin köchelte.

"Oh nee!" beschwerte sich Draco, "das kann er doch nicht machen!" Ron grinste fast so diabolisch wie Snape zuvor. "Wetten das er kann?" fragte er. "Weil wir gerade dabei sind," mischte sich Harry ein, "weswegen bist du hier Dracolein?".

Malfoy gab ihm einen Todesblick zu kosten und überging die Frage gewissenhaft. "Er ist doch bestimmt mit dir verwandt, Malfoy. Wieso läßt er dich in - Yak - K... Erbrochenem waten? Das muss ja ein tolles Vergehen sein. Ich meine für uns, na gut - aber du?" Malfoy stöhnte. Dann holte er sich Spachtel und Nasenklammer und ging frisch ans Werk.

"Das bingt banf scheuflich." erklärte Neville nach einer Weile. "Die Nabenklabbern helfen üferhauft nibs." Harry nickte. Aber beschweren konnten sie sich auch nicht so richtig, denn ihr Vergehen war diesmal wirklich eins gewesen. Lehrer verkleinern, nicht wirklich eine Heldentat. "Iff werde nie wiber rieffen köbben!" jammerte Ron. "Meib Bfadder wifd ihn umbfingen." fügte Malfoy hinzu.

Snape pfiff unterdessen ungestört und rührte die total leckere Plörre um. Nur noch drei Tage bis zum großen Festessen...

Derweil hat Malfoy ein Muggelproblem. "Pobber, waf isf ein Kronfeuge?" fragt er durch die Nasenklammer. "Waff?" bellt der zurück. "Kobb ma miff rauff!" Malfoy folgt Potter nach draußen. "Ich fragte, was ein Kronzeuge ist." wiederholt er. "Das ist, also das ist, ich müßte erst Hermione fragen. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist das ein Mitglied einer kriminellen Vereinigung, wie Mafia, der aussteigen will und der Polizei alles sagt, was er weiß und dafür nicht verurteilt wird. Meistens kriegen die dann eine neue Identität. Neuen Namen, neuen Lebenslauf und so." erklärt Harry.

Malfoy nickt. "gut gut." meint er und geht wieder rein.

Ende Kapitel 2

Die Songs:

1. Folsom Prison Blues als Verneigung für den Man in Black - Johnny Cash! Listen!

Aeeekayed - Severus verballhornt hier den Avada Kedavra, die Todesser sagen gerne mal Akaed.

2. IBT&W singen die Zauberervariante von I shot the Sheriff von Bob Marley.

"Hobbenwich sin wi babd febbig" stöhnt Neville.


	3. Donnerstag Lupins Donnerstag

**3. Donnerstag**

6.30 beginnt Remus' Wecker zu krakeelen. "Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggi Hoggi Hogwarts!" singt er unermüdlich in einer Endlosschleife.

Remus war das gar nicht recht, er hatte gerade einen sehr zufriedenstellenden Traum Er war Alphawölfin und der Alphawolf biss ihn gerade ins Genick und dann hatten sie beide Sex, bis ihnen die Hirne schmolzen. Leider wurde das durch das dämliche Lied des blödesten Weckers im ganzen Schloss abrupt unterbrochen. Stöhnend und fluchend wälzt sich der derzeitige Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste aus dem Bett und schlurft halbblind in sein Badezimmer.

Sein Spiegel hält vorsichtshalber den Mund, er ist ja nicht lebensmüde. Mancher Zauberer nimmt eher sieben Jahre Pech in Kauf, als das er sich vom Spiegel veräppeln lässt.

Remus überlegt kurz, welche Duftnote sein Dusch-Schaum annehmen soll. Er entscheidet sich nach heftiger innerer Diskussion gegen Blutwurst und für Grünen Apfel. Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung setzt er gleichzeitig warmes Wasser und Magiphon in Gang.

"Herzlich Willkommen zu diesem wunderbaren Donnerstag, meine lieben Zauberer und Hexen, auch die Squibs seien herzlich eingeladen zu unserem Programm mit dem Besten aus beiden Welten!" jubiliert DiscHex Marianna.

Remus stöhnt deprimiert. Diese aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit war ihm seit jeher zuwider. Aber glücklicherweise kam gerade eines seiner Lieblings-Muggellieder.

Die netten Damen sprachen gerade das Intro:

"Gee, it must be great riding with him

Is he picking you up after school today?"

"Uh-uh" machte Remus mit.

"By the way, where'd you meet him?" fragten die netten Damen im Radio.

Und Remus singt aus vollem Halse mit, während er sich mit grünem Apfelduft einschäumt:

"I met him at the candy store

He turned around and smiled at me

You get the picture? (yes, we see)

That's when I fell for (the leader of the pack)"

"Brumm Brumm Brumm" macht Remus unter der Dusche.

Die netten Damen singen noch eine Weile weiter, zum Schluss singt Remus wieder mit:

"I felt so helpless, what could I do?

Remembering all the things we'd been through

In school they all stop and stare

I can't hide the tears, but I don't care

I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack)"

"Shit," murmelt er, als er sich abtrocknet, "jetzt bin ich beinahe deprimiert. Nächstes Mal drehe ich den Folk Channel ein und höre Druidengesänge aus drei Jahrhunderten."

Mit diesem guten Vorsatz begibt er sich in die große Halle. Minerva sitzt schon auf ihrem Platz, auch Albus und sogar Madam Hooch haben es vor ihm geschafft. Remus lässt sich nieder und greift nach der Kaffekanne. "Brr." sagt er nach dem ersten Schluck, "was ist das denn für eine dünne Brühe?". Minerva verzieht den Mund und sagt pikiert: "Severus ist Donnerstags nicht da. Die Hauselfen, die den Kaffe machen, meinen wohl, wir sind es nicht wert." Tatsächlich, der Meister der Zaubertränke glänzt durch Abwesenheit. Remus erinnert sich dunkel, dass dieser drei Freistunden hat und deshalb wohl außer Haus nächtigte. Er klopfte auf den Tisch und im Handumdrehen erscheint Itsy auf der Bildfläche. "Mr. Dada?" fragt der Elf mit spitzem Mund. Remus zeigt auf die Kaffeekanne; "Könnte ich bitte den Kaffee für Zaubertrankmeister bekommen, Itsy? **_Er _**würde das sehr begrüßen." Itsy schaut einen Moment unschlüssig drein, nickt dann jedoch heftig und verschwindet mit der Kanne. Im nächsten Moment kommt eine neue Kanne, aus der sich der Kaffee kaum heraustraut. "Ah!" machte Remus, "das ist das Gebräu, welches mich auf Trab bringt! Danke Itsy." Minerva schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. "Wenn er das erfährt, bist du dran, Remus Lupin." bemerkt sie.

Er beschließt, sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen und verschwindet in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler sitzen schon drin, es ist erstaunlich ruhig für Gryffindor / Slytherin-Mischung. Als er eintritt, wird ihm auch klar warum. Donnerstag. Das bedeutet, es war die Partynacht der Woche im Haus Slytherin gewesen, da Snape nach dem Zapfenstreich Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Deshalb verfielen die Grüngekleideten morgens immer einer angenehmen Lethargie. Man kann zwar nicht viel mit ihnen anfangen, aber sie machen wenigstens keinen Krach.

"Guten Morgen" grüßt Remus laut die versammelte Meute. Manche Slytherins stöhnen ob der Lautstärke und nehmen schnell noch einen Schluck von ihrem Ausnüchterungstrank. "Ich denke," fährt Lupin fort, "wir unterhalten uns heute mal über etwas nicht ganz so gefährliches, dass auch unsere Freunde aus dem Schlangenhaus mitkommen." Ein paar Gryffindors kicherten hämisch. "Nur kein Neid." kommentiert Millicent.

"Irrlichter!" deklamiert Lupin. "Wer kann was darüber sagen?". Hermiones Hand zischt nach oben wie ein Pfeil. Aber auch Blaise meldet sich und sogar Neville scheint etwas zu wissen. "Ja, Neville, lass mal hören!"

Neville steht auf und beginnt zu erzählen: "In England und Schottland kennt man sie als Spunkies, in Schottland zum Beispiel als Nimble Men und Merry Dancers. Die Muggel glauben, dass dies die Seelen ungetauft gestorbener Kinder sind, das ist aber, denke ich, Quatsch. Sie haben die Angewohnheit Menschen in die Irre zu leiten, zum Beispiel ins Moor." Neville setzt sich wieder hin.

"Sehr gut." sagt Lupin aufmunternd. "Was sind sie nun aber tatsächlich?" Hermione wedelt wieder mit dem Arm. Malfoy stöhnt und legt sein Gesicht auf seine Unterarme. Lupin zeigt auf Hermione und sie steht auf und beginnt schnell und schrill zu sprechen: "Es sind Alben, die in Mooren und Niederungen, auch auf Friedhöfen, vorkommen, besonders werden sie während der Dämmerung beobachtet. Sie gehören zu den Alben, wobei es heißt, daß nicht die Lichter selbst jene Wesen sind. Vielmehr halten diese kleine Flämmchen empor, welche dem Menschen sichtbar sind.

Besonders werden solche Erscheinungen an den Grenzen zum Albenland beobachtet. Wer sich ihnen, von Neugier gepackt, unvosichtig zu nähern versucht, der kommt vom Wege ab, wird in die Irre geleitet." Malfoy wimmert in seine Unterarme.

Lupin jedoch ist beeindruckt. "Oftmals wird auch behauptet, es seien verzauberte Landvermesser, die nicht richtig gemessen haben." fügte er hinzu. "Lest bitte bis nächsten Montag die Seiten 143-154 in eurem Buch und macht euch Gedanken über die Möglichkeiten, diesen Geistern auszuweichen oder sie für eure Zwecke einzusetzen." schließt er. "Nun üben wir noch ein paar Verteidigungssprüche, bildet bitte Paare".

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione wieder. "Ja, was ist noch?" Sie zögert ein wenig. "Ähm, die Haussprechstunden, kann man auch die anderer Hauslehrer besuchen, wenn nötig?" Lupin ahnt zwar Böses, kann ihr jedoch die Antwort nicht vorenthalten. "Natürlich." sagt er, "aber nur nach Anmeldung." Hermione lächelt zufrieden.

Ende Kapitel 3

Der Song:

Lupin bringt sich mit den Shangri-Las in Schwung. "Leader of the Pack".

Die Irrlichter: Hermiones und Nevilles Weisheiten stammen aus einem Artikel im "Schwarzen Netz". Danke für die vielfältigen Informationen.

Der Donnerstag ist ein zweiteiliger Tag. Wie wir bereits hintenrum erfahren mussten, ist Professor Snape vormittags nicht im Hause. Wo ist er aber dann?

Wie gehen die Sprechstunden aus? Wer breitet da seine Probleme aus und wer heult dem armen Professor die schwarze Robe nass? Bleibt ihr dran?

Um mal mit Cyberrat zu sprechen: Haut den Edgar!


	4. Donnerstag Severus' Donnerstag

**4. Donnerstag (immer noch oder schon wieder)**

Kein Wecker. Es ist Morgen und ein Sonnenstrahl scheint frech auf seine Nase. Der Donnerstag ist der Feiertag des Zaubertrankmeisters. Drei Stunden frei, eine Doppelstunde Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw vierte Klasse und dann wieder eine Freistunde und schlussendlich die Sprechstunde.

Zur Sprechstunde melden sich die Kids an und schütten ihr Herz aus. Die Reihenfolge der Hilfesuchenden bringt eine Eule um die Mittagszeit. Dann haben die Klassensprecher alles vorbereitet.

Snape öffnet die Augen und ist sofort froh. Kingsley hält ihn im Schlaf fest wie ein Schraubstock und erzeugt so ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Leider schnarcht er auch recht melodisch. Severus seufzt zufrieden und schließt noch mal die Augen. Keine Eile heute.

Nach einer Weile wird ihm langweilig. Er beginnt mit dem Zeigefinger lustige Muster auf Kingsleys beeindruckende Bauchmuskeln zu malen. Der zuckt ein paar mal unwillig mit ebendiesen Muskeln. Severus kichert. Schließlich erbarmt sich der Auror und öffnet die Augen. "Nervensäge." ist sein erstes Wort. "Danke gleichfalls" erwidert Severus ohne Reue. "Stehen wir auf?" ist Kingsleys nächste Frage. "Woohee!" antwortet Snape und macht den Anfang.

Sie diskutieren volle drei Minuten über die Art des Dusch-Schaums. "Cappuccino." entscheidet Kingsley. "Echt?" antwortet Snape verzweifelt. "Hmm. Dafür darfst du das Magiphon-Programm aussuchen." Snapes Gesicht leuchtet auf. Er schwingt kurz den Zauberstab und schon hört man DiscHex Wendelin jauchzen; "Hier ist er, der Song des Tages. Jackie und Merle grüssen die Slytherin Gang in Hogwarts! Yeah!"

Severus und Kingsley warten gespannt, was kommt und stimmen dann ein:

"I've got a radio that's broke

Traded it for some dope

Sam and Colleen are just a joke

I've got a life that's kinda broke

I've got a dog that doesn't bark

He's dying of a broken heart

My best friend, he ain't too smart

My life's falling apart"

Währenddessen füllt sich die Duschkabine mit dem Duft von frischem Cappuccino. Sie seifen sich gegenseitig ein und brüllen lautstark um die Wette:

"I'm moving on,

I love her

I'm sailing on,

I'm sinking

I've got two dollars

and some guy wants me to feed him.

I'm moving on,

I love her

I'm sailing on,

I'm sinking

I've got two dollars

Where's Bob Dylan when you need him?"

"Morgens brüllen bringt die volle Punktzahl." erklärt Severus nach dem Frühstück, als sie beide am Schreibtisch Platz nehmen. "Oh ja." bekräftigt Kingsley, der sich Arbeit mitgebracht hat.

Severus beginnt auch, einen Stapel Aufsätze zu massakrieren. "Unglaublich, dieser Potter." grunzt er nach einer Weile. "Er behauptet tatsächlich, man kann Fliegenpilze für den Unsichtbarkeitstrank nehmen. Das soll er mir mal vormachen. Kein Wunder, dass er keine Ahnung hat, er hat ja den Mantel von Pappi." Severus räsoniert über jeden Aufsatz anders.

Kingsley grinst in sich hinein. Die Farbigkeit der Ausdrücke ist ein Highlight jedes gemeinsamen Donnerstages. Severus nimmt selten eine Beleidigung zweimal.

Er selbst hat einen Entführungsfall. "Unglaublich, ein Kind von zwei Jahren, einfach weg. Und keine Spur von den Entführern." murmelt er. "Wahrscheinlich ist es ein Squib." wirft Severus ein "Die Alten haben es einfach vor einem Muggelkrankenhaus abgelegt und wollen nun auch noch bedauert sein. Kommt aller paar Tage vor, so was." Kingsley zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wollen wir tauschen?" fragt er bissig.

Severus hebt die Hände "Oh nein, großer Auror. Ich habe genug mit meinen Problemen." Kingsley lacht dröhnend. "Dachte ich mirs doch!".

Gegen Mittag schlurft Severus durch die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Er fühlt sich der Sprechstunde heute nicht so recht gewachsen. Unterwegs hat ihm Minerva wieder Vorhaltungen gemacht, dass seine Kinder die ganze Nacht am Feiern waren. "Na und" hat er erwidert, "dann sind sie wenigstens heute schön müde." Sie hat etwas von Albus erzählen gemurmelt und verschwand. Severus gähnt.

Nach der Doppelstunde, in der er den Ball extrem flach gehalten hat, betritt er sein Büro. Noch zehn Minuten. Er nimmt seine Fender Squier Standard Fat Telecaster Black Metallic vom Ständer und streicht ein bisschen über die Seiten. Schließlich schaltet er den Verstärker dazu und spielt ein kleines Solo. Sein Vater würde toben wie ein Vieh, wenn er das sehen könnte.

Er singt sogar dazu:

"Spent my last dollar on a beer

I lost my job sometime last year

I lost my wife,

I called her dear

That's how I got from there to here

Guess the TV's on the blink

There's blood inside the bathroom sink

I'm halfway out the door

I should get off the bathroom floor "

Dumm dumm dududummdumm macht die Gitarre und Severus setzt nach

"I'm moving on,

I love her

I'm sailing on,

I'm sinking

I've got two galleons

and some guy wants me to feed him.

I'm moving on,

I love her

I'm sailing on,

I'm sinking

I've got two galleons

Where's Tom Riddle when you need him?"

Dumm dumm dududummdumm!

"Das habe ich gehört." sagt eine Mädchenstimme.

Severus hebt langsam die Augen. Schuluniform, gut.

Gelb-Rote Krawatte. Schlecht.

Hermione Granger. Ganz schlecht. Er stellt die Gitarre weg und macht den Verstärker aus. Vorher produziert er noch eine fette Rückkopplung, die Granger zuckt entsetzt zusammen.

"Ja bitte?" sagt er scheinheilig.

"Professor Snape! Ich habe einiges mit Ihnen zu bereden!" Snape zieht fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Vielleicht irre ja ich mich." sagt er "Aber mir schien, Sie seien nach Gryffindor sortiert worden. Schon vor ca. 6 Jahren!". Damit lehnt er sich lächelnd zurück.

Hermione lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Mag ja sein." antwortet sie. "Aber es gibt Momente im Leben einer Gryffindor, wo sie sich auch mal mit Slytherins abgeben muss!" Snape schwant nichts Gutes. "Hoffentlich wollen Sie nichts Unanständiges. Das muss ich nämlich ablehnen." versucht er einen lahmen Scherz.

"Ha!" ruft Hermione. "Sie lesen zuviel Groschenhefte!" Snape ist entrüstet. "Hören Sie mal..." "Nein! Jetzt hören Sie mal. Ich habe Probleme, die ich mit Professor McGonnagal nicht besprechen kann. Und Sie scheinen mir da geeigneter." 'Hoffentlich kein Weiberkram.' denkt Snape besorgt und weist auf seinen Besucher (Verhör)Stuhl. Hermione lässt sich fallen.

"Zwei Dinge." schnauft sie. "Erstens meine Eltern machen sich Sorgen und wollen mich von der Schule nehmen. Wegen dem Krieg." "Wegen des Krieges." murmelt Snape verbissen. "Ja genau." erwidert Hermione. "Sie glauben, das geht uns Muggel nichts an." "Hm" sagt Snape kraftlos. "Ich will aber KÄMPFEN!" schreit Hermione, "Ich will eine Heroine sein!" "Eine was? Von mir kriegen Sie kein Rauschgift." brüllt Snape empört. Hermione verdreht die Augen. "Ich möchte Harry unterstützen." sagt sie ernst. "Machen Sie doch. Wir unterstützen alle den lieben Harry." seufzt Snape. "Sogar ich."

"Gut. Dann schreiben Sie bitte einen Brief an meine Eltern, dass ich in Sicherheit bin und Sie sich darum kümmern werden!". "Wieso ich?" fragt Snape entsetzt. "Weil ich sonst eine Meldung an den Prophet gebe, dass Sie und der Auror sich verlobt haben." Hermine verschränkt ihre Arme und schaut ihn herausfordernd an. Snape wägt kurz seine Möglichkeiten ab und nickt dann. "Fein. Ich werde ihre Eltern überzeugen. Was war gleich noch mal das Zweite?"

"Ich möchte nach dem Abschluss eine Lehre als Zaubertrankmeisterin abschließen. Ich hatte da an Sie gedacht." Snape stöhnt jetzt merklich lauter. "Miss Danger äh Granger. Ich werde Ihnen einen Super-Lehrmeister beschaffen. Mein Ehrenwort. Und nun ab mit Ihnen, in den Gryffindor-Raum, wo Sie hingehören. Es sei denn. Sie lassen sich von mir adoptieren, dann dürfen Sie nach Slytherin." Er schaut sie triumphierend an. "Wirklich?" antwortet Hermione und ihre Augen glitzern gierig. "NEIN!" schreit Snape "und RAUS!". Hermione zuckt leicht und verschwindet.

Ende Kapitel 4

Der Song: John Oszajca: Where's Bob Dylan, when you need him.

Kingsley und Severus singen echt cool. Und die Rückkopplung war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.

Hermione ist ganz schön durchtrieben. Miss Danger. Hö!hö!hö!


	5. Endlich Freitag

**5. Endlich Freitag**

Einer unspektakulär verlaufenen Sprechstunde war eine angenehm ruhige Nacht gefolgt.

Diese wurde jäh vom sprachbegabten Wecker unterbrochen. "Alarm!" schreit dieser "Alarm, Außerirdische haben Hogwarts übernommen!". Severus setzt sich ruckartig auf. "Nänänänänä!" macht der Wecker "War ein Witz!".

"Öh" schnaufte der Meister der Zaubertränke und läßt sich wieder fallen. Dann entscheidet er sich wider besseres Wissen für's Aufstehen.

Der Freitag ist leider der unangenehmste Tag der Woche. Er beginnt gleich mit einer Doppelstunde Potter-Gryffindor/Malfoy-Slytherin. Snape nimmt das als böses Omen für den ganzen Tag. Missmutig schlurft er in die Dusche und ruft: "Limone - Gingko!". Die Dusche gehorcht nicht gleich, versucht es erst mit Leberwurst und dann mit Kiwi, aber zum Schluss spurt sie doch.

Das MagiPhon ist auch heute wieder keine Enttäuschung. "Guten Morgen!" kräht die DiscHex, "Wir bringen heute einen äußerst umstrittenen Titel von Tom & the Riddles!"

Snape seift und singt:

"Eddie waited till he finished high school

He went to Voldemort, got a tattoo

He met a girl out there with a tattoo too

The future was wide open

Into the great wide open,

Under them skies of blue

Out in the great wide open,

A rebel without a clue"

Irgendwie kommt er aber heute nicht in Stimmung. Er hat noch einige unangenehme Dinge zu erledigen. Er muss zum Beispiel Grangers Mutter über das Fellyton sprechen. Dummes Sache das.

Inzwischen sitzt das Trio am Frühstückstisch. Hermione erzählt gerade über ihre Erlebnisse im Kerker. "Und dann" sagt sie gerade "stöpselte er die Gitarre aus und produzierte nebenbei eine schmerzhafte Rückkopplung. Vorher klang er aber gar nicht so schlecht." Harry schüttelt den Kopf. "Sag mal Hermione, kann es sein, dass du irgendwie Probleme mit der Wahrnehmung hast? Du hat uns jetzt allen Ernstes erzählt, dass Snape im Kerker E-Gitarre gespielt hat. Ich glaube dein Hirn ist etwas - nun ja - überreizt. Das kannst du unmöglich erlebt haben."

Ron nickt heftig und schiebt sich noch mehr Rührei in den Mund. "Du redest von Snape. Dessen einziges Hobby ist Kinderquälen und vielleicht noch Giftmischen." Hermione schmollt wieder. "War ja klar, dass ihr mir nicht glaubt. Fragt doch Malfoy, ob der was weiß." "Das fehlte noch." erwidert Harry.

Inzwischen kommt das Objekt ihres Gesprächs griesgrämig durch die große Halle geschlichen. Man sieht schon, dass heute nicht gut Kirschen essen ist.

Er schaut in ihre Richtung und verdreht kaum merklich die Augen. Dann lässt er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und winkt die Kaffeekanne heran.

"Du hattest gestern Besuch von einer Gryffindor in deiner Sprechstunde?" fragt Minerva wie beiläufig. "Warum?". Snape schaut sie verschlafen an. Worauf will sie hinaus? "Sie wollte einen Rat für ihre zukünftige Laufbahn." brummt er dann unbestimmt. "Ach ja?" "Ach ja?" äfft er sie nach. "Vielleicht konnte ich ihr ja ausnahmsweise mal einen Rat geben?" er wird ärgerlich. "Schon gut." beruhigt sie ihn "Nimm es als Kompliment. Sie hat mir anvertraut, dass du mit ihren Eltern sprechen willst. Ist das wahr?" Snape mümmelt hilflos an seinem Toast und nickt. "Ah." meint Minerva "Du solltest hingehen. Das Gebrülle durch das Fellyton ist irgendwie - niveaulos."

Hölle. Aber sie hat natürlich recht. "Ich mache das in meiner Freistunde, nach Eins." murmelt er betrübt und verflucht sich für seine Gutmütigkeit. "Ich habe dir zwei Stunden freigeschaufelt." erklärt sie lächelnd. "Keine Eile, mein Lieber." Er stöhnt leise vor sich hin.

Kurz nach dreizehn Uhr appariert er in einer kleinen Seitenstraße neben der Zahnarztpraxis in Henley on Thames. Er wirft noch einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Verkleidung, alles Muggel, schwarzer Anzug, weißes Hemd. Nun gut, er sieht ein wenig aus wie ein Mitarbeiter eines Beerdigungsinstiutes, aber das soll jetzt mal egal sein.

Er biegt um die Ecke und betritt die Praxis. An der Empfangstheke sitzt eine stark geschminkte Blondine, die gerade lautstark mit einer Freundin telefoniert. "Ja, ich sag dir doch, er hat Schluss gemacht! Einfach so! Ja!"

Snape klopft ungeduldig auf den Tisch. Die Blondine wirft ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. Snape macht eine unwillkürliche Bewegung, um seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zu holen. Die Blondine bedeutet ihm, dass er sich setzen soll. Snape stöhnt und murmelt "Blöde Muggel!". In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und eine weißgekleidete Dame mit extrem buschigen Haaren erscheint. "Dr. Granger?" fragt Snape höflich. Die Dame schaut ihn an und fragt zurück: "Sie sind der Professor meiner Tochter?" Snape nickt eifrig, froh endlich aus dem Vorzimmer herauszukommen.

Mrs. Granger führt ihn in ihr Behandlungszimmer und bietet ihm einen Stuhl an. "Tut mir leid für das Umfeld hier, aber wir sind beide sehr beschäftigt, nicht wahr?" Snape beäugt misstrauisch die Folterinstrumente und nickt wieder. "Madam, ich bin gekommen, um mit Ihnen über Hermione zu sprechen. Sie hatten ihr gegenüber angedeutet, dass..." beginnt er behutsam.

"Angedeutet? Ich bin fuchsteufelswild. Wissen Sie, es ist ja alles gut und schön, mein Kind ist eine Hexe und geht nach Hogwarts. Aber, dass dort Krieg herrscht, meine Güte! Wer denkt denn an sowas!".

"Um." sagt Snape, "das ist natürlich erst mal ein Schock für Eltern, die unsere Welt nicht kennen..." Mrs. Granger schaut ihn verwundert an. "Was würden Sie denn sagen, wenn es plötzlich hieße, ihre Tochter ist eine Hexe?" erwidert sie. Snape zieht den Kopf ein. "Ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn es nicht so wäre." antwortet er ehrlich.

"Ach ja." murmelt Mrs. Granger. "Wissen Sie, die Nachrichten, also die Muggelnachrichten sind voll von gräßlichen Bildern über Kriegsgebiete. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass meiner Tochter etwas passiert." Snape schaut auf eine herumliegende Zeitung, die eine Explosion auf dem Titelblatt zeigt. "Verstehe." sagt er. "Gewalt und sowas." Sie schweigen beide einen Moment. "Wissen Sie," nimmt Snape den Faden wieder auf, "Bei Zauberern ist das nicht so - blutig. Wir murmeln einen Spruch und alles ist vorbei." Mrs. Granger schaut ihn empört an. "Das ist für mich aber kein Trost." bemerkt sie. Snape zuckt mit den Schultern. "Schauen Sie, Ihre Tochter möchte gern ihrem Freund Harry zur Seite stehen. Ich meine, die Mädels haben doch auch ihren Freunden geholfen während der Landung in der Normandie. Oder beim Blitz." Triumphierend hat er seine beiden Kenntnisse der Muggelhistorie untergebracht. "Den Kindern passiert schon nichts." ergänzt er halbherzig. "Unheimlich tolle Zauberer beschützen sie." Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.

Mrs. Granger läßt sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil. Sie murmelt etwas über "Reparaturbedürftig. A7 unten und B8 oben."

"Ihre Tochter möchte gern Zaubertränke studieren. Wussten Sie das?" fragt er, um vom heiklen Kriegsthema wegzukommen. "Nein." antwortete sie. "Ist das so etwas wie Pharmazeutik?" Snape ist drauf und dran zu protestieren, überlegt es sich aber anders. "Ja. So ähnlich." antwortet er. "Wo studiert man das?" fragt Mrs. Granger scharf. "Bei einem Meister." antwortet Snape. "Lange, harte Lehrzeit. Angesehener Beruf." "Ah ja." antwortet Mrs. Granger nicht ganz überzeugt. "Wo gibts so einen Meister?" fragt sie noch schärfer. "Äh, also äh, ich zum Beispiel." stottert Snape und fühlt sich wieder einmal überrumpelt. Mrs. Granger nickt.

"Sie würden meine Tochter also unterrichten? Und Sie haben keine -- äh - Absichten?" fragt sie noch mal nach. "Um Merlins Willen! Ich bin - ich bin - nicht - an Frauen - interessiert." bringt Snape mit Mühe heraus. Der Gedanke, Miss Granger an der Backe zu haben, bringt ihn aus der Fassung. "Was denken Sie nur von uns Zauberern!" Mrs. Granger schaut ihn mit wissendem Blick an. "Man hört und liest so Einiges!". Snape bekommt rötliche Ohren. "Aber ich vertraue Ihnen." meint Mrs. Granger jovial und geht an einen kleinen Schrank. Dort holt sie zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Sherry heraus. "Trinken wir auf die blendende Zukunft meiner Tochter!" sagt sie. Snape kann nicht ablehnen und nimmt einen ordentlichen Schluck. "Schmeckt ein bisschen wie TLP." bemerkt er. "Was?" fragt Mrs. Granger. "Total leckere Plörre." antwortet Snape automatisch. Sie grinst. "So nennen wir das auch!" sagt sie begeistert. "Sie dürfen mich Jane nennen." Snape grinst zurück. "Severus." sagt er. "Servus?" "Nein, Severus, das ist mein Name!" "Sachen gibts."

Ende Kapitel 5

Der Song:

Ist natürlich "Into the great wide Open" von Tom Petty & Heartbreakers.

Ich Servus, Du Jane. Zum Glück hier keine Alternative. Aber ich denke drüber nach.


	6. Unendlicher Freitag

**6. Unendlicher Freitag **

Snape erreicht Hogwarts pünktlich 10 Minuten vor Beginn seiner nächsten Zaubertrankstunde. Gerade Zeit genug, um eine schnelle Tasse Tee im Lehrerzimmer zu kippen und die zahlreichen Mitbringsel von Mrs. Granger zu verstauen.

Unter dem Arm trägt er einen riesigen aufblasbaren Zahn (aufgeblasen) und in der Tasche ungefähr 120 Broschüren über Karies und Paradontose. Außerdem hat er noch ein paar hundert Exemplare der Zeitschrift für Erstklässler "Der kleine Vampir hält seine Zähne in Schuss". Auf dem Titelblatt sieht man ein blasses, schwarzhaariges Kind mit überlangen Eckzähnen, das fröhlich ebendiese putzt. Alle diese wunderbaren Dinge verfrachtet Snape ins Lehrerzimmer, wo ein Regal mit der Aufschrift "Informationen" vor sich hin gammelt und fast nie benutzt wird. Bis jetzt.

Minerva schaute sich den Zahn misstrauisch an, findet aber, dass es kein Gegenstand der schwarzen Künste ist und lässt es zu, dass Severus ihn in die Ecke stellt. Er ist sich fast sicher, dass Lupin dafür Verwendung haben würde. Wenn der Irrwicht mal nicht funktioniert zum Beispiel.

"Wie war denn der Ausflug in die Muggelwelt?" fragt sie unverbindlich und blickt unauffällig auf den Zahn. "Sehr erhellend. Wir brauchen auch ein Informtionsblatt. Für Muggeleltern. Diese Dame macht sich Sorgen ohne Ende!" Minerva schenkt ihm fürsorglich einen Tee ein. "Und die hast du zerstreut?" fragt sie zweifelnd. "Ja, natürlich. Mrs. Granger weiß jetzt Bescheid. Sie findet es grossartig, dass ihre Tochter so gut lernt und so prima andere Leute verhexen kann." Das hatte sie zwar nicht so gesagt, aber Severus setzt das mal voraus. "Hm" antwortet Minerva. "Was heißt hier Hm? Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich so einen Schlag bei Frauen habe. Sonst hätte sie dir deine Bestschülerin von der Schule genommen!" "Jaha." sagt Minerva diplomatisch. "Hat sie gebohrt?" fragt sie plötzlich. "Wie jetzt?" Snape ist mehr als verwundert. "Die Zähne. Hat sie sich gleich über dein Gebiss hergemacht? Wäre doch mal eine schöne Gelegenheit gewesen." Snape seufzt wie ein verwundeter Hippogreif. "Nein. Aber wir sind verabredet. Wenn diese - Sache - mit Lupin gelaufen ist. Du weisst ja, Termine Termine." Minerva nickt verständnisvoll. "Übrigens Mr. Malfoy ist im Hause. Er brabbelte etwas wie, Snape auch noch besuchen." Severus seufzt. Das hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt. "Ich bin im Unterricht." sagt er schnell und sieht zu, dass er Land gewinnt.

Eine Horde von Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Drittklässlern versucht seinen Ausführungen zu folgen. Manche schreiben hektisch jedes Wort mit, als sei es der Sinn des Lebens. Wieder andere haben aufgegeben und versuchen, wenigstens die Wurzeln gleich lang zu schneiden. "Diese Wurzeln werden nur oberhalb von 4000 Metern gefunden, weshalb der Krempel auch total teuer ist." meint Snape. 'Moment habe ich gerade Krempel gesagt? Ich hätte nichts trinken sollen!'. "Schreibt das genau auf, Montag will ich darüber einen Test schreiben!". Sollen sie ruhig vor Angst nicht schlafen können, die kleinen Monster.

"Sollen wir das mit dem Krempel auch mitschreiben?" hat einer dieser Naseweise die Nerven zu fragen. "Alles, was ich sage." antwortet Snape. Nun gerade!

Die Kinder murren ein bisschen, aber das ist normal. Diese Doppelstunde ist wieder für beide Seiten endlos. Schließlich erklingt doch die Glocke. Snape und die Kinder atmen auf. "Macht euch davon!" knurrt er.

Vor seinem Büro steht ein Stuhl, auf welchem Lucius Malfoy Platz genommen hat. Er beschaut sich seine fein manikürten Fingernägel und singt sein Lieblingslied vor sich hin:

"I'm very well aquainted with the seven deadly sins

I keep a busy schedule trying to fit them in

I'm proud to be a glutton, and I don't have time for sloth

I'm greedy, and I'm angry, and I don't care who I cross

I'm Mr. Bad Example, intruder in the dirt

I like to have a good time, and I don't care who gets hurt

I'm Mr. Bad Example, take a look at me

I'll live to be a hundred, and go down in infamy"

"Lucius, es sind Kinder in der Nähe!" sagt Snape anstatt einer Begrüßung. "Na und." antwortet der. "Kinder sind die Schlimmsten." 'Auch wieder wahr' denkt Snape und schließt sein Büro auf. Er winkt Lucius hinein und lässt sich von Itsy Tee und Kekse bringen. "Was hast du auf dem Herzen, alter Freund? Ärger mit der Schulbehörde? Geheime Botschaften für Draco?"

"Ach, Dumbledore hat mich herbestellt, weil der dumme Junge ein schwarzes Artefakt von zu Haus reingeschleppt hat. Muss wohl einen Lehrer erwischt haben. Weißt du vielleicht, welcher hier tagelang als Zwerg rummarschiert ist?". Snape zuckt mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Sowas sagt man mir nicht. Vielleicht der Typ von der Muggelkunde. Den sehe ich nicht so oft, würde mir also nicht auffallen." Lucius lacht. "Ja dem geschieht das ganz recht. Verblendet unsere Jugend mit halbnackten Muggeln. Draco hat ein Poster von Jessica Alba in seinem Zimmer hängen! Mein Vater hätte mich grün und blau geschlagen, bei so einem Vorfall.". "Och." meint Severus

"So ein Foto kann wohl nicht allzuviel anrichten. Möchtest du eine Vampir-Broschüre, weil wir gerade dabei sind?". Lucius schaut ihn an, als sei er nicht ganz dicht. "Nein, muss wieder ins Ministerium. Pass auf Draco auf und sprich mit ihm mal über Weiber und so. Ich hab keine Zeit!". Sprichts und geht zur Tür. "Äh Lucius, das mit den Wei...". Zu spät, er ist schon draußen.

"Mist!" schimpft Snape. Das Letzte worauf er scharf ist, ist Draco-Mausi etwas über die Blumen und die Bienen zu erzählen. So wie der sich aufführt, ist das wohl auch etwas zu spät. Aber mit dem Jungen kann man einen Deal machen, so dass er Pappi eine Erfolgsmeldung überbringt. Er hofft nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist, so wie Pansy rangeht, ist Lucius vielleicht schon Großvater.

Positiv ist immerhin, dass weder Lucius noch Draco wissen, wer wirklich verkleinert worden war. Dann kann es auch nicht an den dunklen Lord weitergetragen werden.

Gerade als er einen kurzen Besuch im Gemeinschaftsraum machen will, klopft es leise an der Tür. "Ja stör' mich ruhig!" ruft er und lässt sie aufschnappen. Draussen steht Remus Lupin und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Hallo, wollte mich nur für den Zahn bedanken." ruft der unangemessen Fröhliche. "Und fragen, was ich morgen zu trinken mitbringen soll?". Severus kramt nervös in seinem Schreibtisch. Irgendwo ist da eine Liste von Kingsley...

"Zu trinken haben wir genug." sagt er schließlich langsam. "Ich habe extra für dich TLP gebraut. Du brauchst also nur dich mitzubringen und dein fröhliches Grinsen." fügt er noch sauer hinzu. 'Wenn's bloss erst vorbei wäre, hoffentlich schafft er mir den Prinzen vom Hals.' denkt er noch. Remus lässt sich die Laune nicht verderben. "Hermione ist voller Dankbarkeit, weißt du das? Ich glaube, du bist jetzt ihr Lieblingslehrer!". Snape verdreht genervt die Augen. "Das wird auch wieder besser." versichert er. "Dann bist du wieder dran, Lupin!". "Na, das wollen wir doch mal sehen." verspricht der Werwolf und tänzelt aus dem Büro.

Snape geht in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin und brüllt seinen ganzen Frust mit einem Wort heraus: "Schrankkontrolle!".

Ende Kapitel 6

Der Song:

Lucius unterstreicht seine Bösartigkeit mit dem Lied "Mr. Bad Example" von Warren Zevon.


	7. Der Samstag Vormittag

_Unfassbar! Die Jungs kommen einfach nicht voran!__Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel auch so lang. _

**7. Der Samstag (Vormittag bis 19.00 Uhr) noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Fest**

"Oh what a beautiful morning!" jubiliert der Wecker gegen acht Uhr. Snape knurrte widerwillig und dreht sich auf die andere Seite.

"Good Morning, Good morning it's time to rise,

Stand up and wipe your sleepy eyes.

Reach and stretch for the sky,

Hold your hands way up high.

Bend your body and touch the ground,

Stand up straight, now turn around.

Point to your eyes, point to your nose,

Jump up and down and touch your toes.

Clap your hands, stomp your feet,

Let's start the day, now find your seat.."

Brüllt der Wecker, als habe man ihn gedopt.

Dieser Wecker ist der schlimmste Nerventod neben Albus Dumbledore.

Snape lässt ein lautes Geheul ertönen und erhebt sich. Heute ist der Tag. Der Tag, an dem Remus Lupin den Prince Adabi kennen lernen würde. Der Moment der Wahrheit.

Zuvor sind jedoch noch die Samstags-Riten zu exerzieren. Slytherin soll mit guten Gedanken und Sitten in das Wochenende starten. Es ist ein Hogsmeade Wochenende nebenbei gesagt.

Er begibt sich nach seiner Morgentoilette in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lässt seine Schäfchen antreten. Er schaut jedem genau in die Augen, als er die Front abschreitet. Die Jungs und Mädchen sind ganz Ohr, sie wissen genau, was passiert, wenn ihr Hausvorstand einen Fehler entdeckt. Schließlich beginnt er zu sprechen: "Die Schrankkontrolle gestern war ja nicht gerade ein Erfolg. Deshalb wird sie am Montag früh vor dem Frühstück wiederholt. Bis dahin habt ihr frei. Professor Vector ist für die Notfälle zuständig und wenn ich auch nur eine Regelverletzung erfahre, wird derjenige das bis an sein Lebensende bereuen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" "Ja, Sir." antworten seine Schüler wie aus einem Munde. Severus lächelt sein Haifischlächeln. "Gut, dann dürft ihr jetzt eure Freizeit genießen." Spricht's und geht.

Malfoy und Crabbe holen die fünf Literflaschen Total Leckere Plörre aus dem Versteck. "Endlich Feierabend!" grinsen sie und ziehen sich in den Jungenschlafsaal zurück. Snape wird das Fehlen einiger Liter Plörre schon nicht merken. "Möchte wissen, wo er sich das Zeug reinknallt." sagt Goyle noch, aber Malfoy winkt ab. "Das wollen wir nicht wirklich wissen, ich denke, er hat ein paar Weiber eingeladen. Ich könnte dir Dinge erzählen, diese Todesser, Mann oh Mann!". Damit geben sie sich zufrieden und bereiten die Party vor. Nicht lange danach kommen Millicent und Pansy mit den Snacks und einige Ravenclaw Mädels stoßen auch noch dazu. Die Schöne von Hufflepuff versucht sich im Table-Dancing. Die Ravenclaw-Slytherin Poker-Runde nimmt ihre Revanche von neulich auf. Malfoy verkauft Eintrittskarten für das Guckloch in der Gryffindor-Mädchen-Dusche. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Samstag also.

Kingsley hat inzwischen sein Wohnzimmer festlich dekoriert. Er hat ein Podest für die Band gebaut und eine kuschlige Sitzecke mit prächtig bestickten Kissen angelegt. Die Kissen stammen noch von Großmutter Shacklebolt, die eine berühmte Voodoo-Göttin gewesen ist.

Er schaut auf die Uhr, gleich elf. Severus muss jeden Moment kommen, um ihm in der Küche zu helfen. Der Zaubertrankmeister erscheint auch sofort mit gezücktem Messer in seinem Kamin. "Ha!" schrie er und mimte einen Ninja, "gib mir das Gemüse und ich mach' es fertig!" Kingsley staunte nicht schlecht über die gute Laune seines Gefährten. "Du bist ja richtig gut drauf." bemerkte er fröhlich. "Jaha! Ich habe gestern eine Spindkontrolle durchgeführt und nicht weniger also 50 Gramm Marihuana sichergestellt. Und auch gleich geraucht." fügte er kleinlaut hinzu. "Ah." meinte der Auror. "Hätte ich mir das nicht denken können? Was soll man nicht?" Severus hielt den Kopf schief. "Messer, Gabel, Scher' und Licht" beginnt er zu reimen. "Beinahe." sagte Kingsley. "Hoffentlich riecht Dumbledore den Braten nicht, sollte er einen Rundgang durch die Kerker machen." Severus winkt ab. "Der kann Zitronenbonbons nicht von Silvesterknallern unterscheiden, wenn es drauf ankommt. Seine Zeit als Alchemist ist lange vorbei. Der ständige Genuss von Süßigkeiten hat sein Übriges getan. Seine Nase ist sozusagen taub."

Kingsley schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Niemals würde er die verquaste Logik seines Freundes verstehen. Der schien sich innerlich zu weigern, anzuerkennen, dass Dumbledore nach vier Pflegefamilien nun die Vaterrolle für Snape übernommen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte der Alte Zauberer ein sonniges Gemüt und konnte mit dem bockigen Kind ziemlich gut umgehen.

"Ich habe noch ein einzigartiges Geschenk für Lupin gefunden." erzählt Snape aufgeregt. "Schau her!". Kingsley nahm das viereckige Ding in die Hand. Es entpuppte sich als eine CD mit dem Titel "Die Gesänge der Timberwölfe Vol. 7". "Super." brummte er, "Bist du sicher, dass er das mag?" Snape nickte eifrig. "Natürlich. Er ist doch selber einer. Neulich hörte ich, wie er Hooch beichtete, dass er nachts von Wölfen träumt. Von Alphawölfen." fügte er verschwörerisch lächelnd hinzu.

"Und wovon träumst du des Nachts?" fragte er spielerisch. "Nur von dir, mein Freund, das dürfte doch klar sein." erwiderte Severus im gleichen Tonfall. "Und von meiner ersten Mutter - hin und wieder." Kingsley machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. "Ach, tatsächlich. Du kannst dich doch unmöglich an sie erinnern?" "Tue ich auch nicht. Es sind mehr oder weniger Gefühle und Stimmungen." erklärt Severus und setzt sich an den Tisch, um mit dem Gemüse anzufangen. Der Zaubertrankmeister wetzt zuerst mit Hingabe sein Messer bis es ungefähr so scharf ist wie seine Zunge. Dann machte er sich an das Zerkleinern der Möhren und Kartoffeln. "Können wir den verdammten Trockenfisch diesmal weglassen?" erkundigt sich Severus nach eine Weile. "Wieso? In Portugal beispielsweise gibt es 365 Rezepte mit Stockfisch."

Severus winkt entsetzt ab. "Niemals nach Portugal." beschließt er spontan.

Kingsley hat ein Einsehen und nimmt statt des Stockfischs Hühnchen. "Du gehst doch zum Flughafen, den Prinz abholen?" fragt er wie nebenbei. "Ich?" schreit Severus entsetzt. "Kann der nicht einfach apparieren oder per Floh kommen, wie jeder normale Mensch. Muss er sich in diese Muggelmaschinen zwängen, wo die Leute in Tüten erbrechen und hinterher von Legilimens-Maschinen gefilmt werden, nackig! Nö danke!" Kingsley macht seine Dackelaugen. "Lass das! Es erinnert mich an einen Hund, den ich mal kannte." schnauft Severus. "Ich gehe auch so!". Damit stürmt er zur Tür hinaus.

Jetzt heißt es vorausschauend zu apparieren. Nachdem er sich in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' begeben hat macht er ein paar mutige Schritte in die Muggelwelt. Er könnte natürlich die Tubahn nehmen, aber er mag keine Menschenansammlungen. Neulich hat ihn ein Punker gefragt, wo er sein Tattoo herhat. Nein danke!

Er appariert direkt in eine Kabine des Herrenklos von Heathrow und verließ es schwungvollen Schrittes. In seinem Ich-bin-Muggel-guckt-gar-nicht-erst Kostüm fällt er auch keinem auf. Am Ausgang des Fluges aus Dakar wartet schon eine kleine Schar Muggel auf die Ankunft von lieben Verwandten oder Geschäftspartnern. Die meisten sind so schwarz wie Kingsley, Severus stellte sich als schöner Kontrast daneben. Wenn er hoffte, dass der Prince Adabi heute eine weniger exzentrische Kleidung trägt, dann wird er gründlich enttäuscht. Adabi trägt einen Kaftan, der mit protziger Stickerei und kleinen Spiegeln geschmückt ist. Er trägt eine Schlange um den Hals, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als eine Gabunviper mit sehr heller Farbgebung entpuppt. Wie er die durch den Zoll gekriegt hat, ist ein Rätsel. Bei Severus weckt die Viper eine Menge Begehrlichkeiten, ein paar Milliliter von dem Gift könnte er gut gebrauchen.

"Hallo, Prince!" sagt er dementsprechend freundlich, "Guten Flug gehabt?" Der Prince schwenkt seinen mit einem schaurig-schönen Käppi geschmückten Kopf in seine Richtung. "Ah, Meister!" ruft er, "Wie schön, Sie zu sehen!" und er fällt Severus kurzerhand um den Hals. Der schreckt ein wenig vor der Schlange zurück, lässt sich aber seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken. "Ah, Sie haben schon gesehen, meine kleine Freundin! Sie heißt Carmelita und ist hochgiftig!". Ein paar Muggel drehen sich schon nach ihnen um. Severus hebt beruhigend die Hand, die Viper schaut der Hand interessiert nach. "Wir sollte machen, dass wir hier raus kommen." meint Severus und zieht den Prinzen am Ärmel. "Gemach, gemach. Erst holen wir Gepäck. Ich habe Geschenke für Freunde." erklärt dieser und wendet sich zum Gepäckband. Severus seufzt. Jetzt wird er ihm sicher noch beim Schleppen helfen müssen. Die Viper berührt ihn vorsichtig an der Wange. Severus gibt sich alle Mühe nicht zusammenzuzucken. "Ah, Master Severus, sie mag Sie. Schauen sie, wie sie sich um Sie bemüht!" plappert der Prince aufgeregt. Tatsächlich gleitet die Viper von Adabi zu Severus und umschlingt seine Schultern. Severus lässt es sich gefallen, schließlich ist er ja der Vorstand des Schlangenhauses. Heimlich wünscht er sich sogar, dass seine Jungs ihn so sehen könnten. Vielleicht lässt sich ja was arrangieren.

Severus lässt den Gast sich so hinstellen, dass keiner der Muggel bemerkt, wie er das Gepäck schrumpft. Er steckt sich Adabis Siebensachen in die Tasche und schaut ihn aufmunternd an. Der zeigt seine beachtlichen Zähne, einige davon Gold und zeigt auf den Ausgang. "Nehmen wir ein Taxi?" fragt er. Snape stöhnt laut auf. "Natürlich Prince, das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen."

Im Wagen lässt sich Severus über den neuesten Klatsch des Magischen Großartigen Institutes (MGI) Timbuktu aufklären, wo der gute Adabi die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste lehrt. Snape grunzt ein paar mal beifällig, als sich der Prince über die fortscheitende Dummheit der magischen Jugend auslässt. "Die begreifen den einfachsten Abwehrschild-Dreifachfluch nicht." Severus lacht bitter. "Der wird hier überhaupt nicht mehr gelehrt." gibt er zu. "Drei Jahre werden nur für Meerjungfrauen und Borstentiere verschwendet. Ich habe mit drei Jahren den Abwehr-Dreifach gekonnt und hat es mir geschadet?" Prince Adabi schaut ihn prüfend an und schweigt. "Was?" fragt Severus aggressiv. Der Prince lächelt und schweigt.

"Professor Snape." sagt er dann. "Ich glaub nicht, dass es ihnen geschadet hat, aber genützt hat es ihnen auch nichts." Snape schweigt beleidigt. Dieser Prince wird sicherlich in kürzester Zeit Lupins bester Freund.

In Kingsleys Wohnung herrscht inzwischen heitere Aufbruchstimmung. Das Hauselfenquartett hat die Vorbereitungen völlig an sich gerissen und gemeinsam singen sie ihre neuesten Hits. Itsy, der heimliche Anführer, träumt von einer Karriere im Showgeschäft. "Glauben Sie, Master Kingsley, das für Hauselfengesänge ein Markt besteht?" fragt er fachmännisch. Kingsley kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, muss jedoch zugeben: "Wenn es CD's mit den Gesängen der Timberwölfe gibt, dann verkaufen sich auch Hauselfen. Denkt doch mal an die vielen freigelassenen in Hogwarts, die jetzt Geld zur Verfügung haben." Weeny lächelt träumerisch. "Ja, Miss Hermione. Die hat sich vielleicht ins Zeug gelegt. Leider hat sie so gar keine Ahnung von Hauselfen." Die vier kichern verschwörerisch. "Die Muggelkinder sind alle so komisch. Neulich hat einer gefragt, ob wir einen Gas- oder Elektroherd haben? Unglaublich!" Sie kichern wieder. Kein Wunder, das die Hauselfen Severus' liebste Gesellschaft sind. Sie teilen seine Ansichten.

Lupin lässt sich schon das vierte Mal von Madame Hooch und Madame Pomfrey begutachten. "Sehe ich in diesem Anzug vielleicht zu fett aus?" ist seine aktuelle Frage. "Nein. Du bist dürr und knochig wie immer." meint Madame Hooch. "Die grauen Strähnen machen dich interessant und die Farbe deines Hemdes ist nun mal gryffindor-rot. Da werden sie durch müssen." Lupin seufzt. Er ist sehr nervös. Severus war mit seiner Einladung recht geheimnisvoll gewesen.

Schließlich macht er sich auf den Weg. Seine Gastgeschenke, ein weißer Porzellanelefant für Kingsley und eine Flasche Tante Aramintas Vollrauschgarantie sind nett verpackt. Für den Prince Adabi, den er ja nicht kennt, hat er ein Buch über die Drachenpopulation der Kanalinseln mitgenommen. Ein bisschen Kultur kann ja nicht schaden.

Er holt noch einmal tief Luft und verschwindet im Kamin. Bei Shacklebolt angekommen, streif er sich den Ruß vom Revers und schaut sich um.

Die Wohnung ist geschmackvoll-exotisch eingerichtet. Das Wohnzimmer ist für die Feier in eine Art Beduinenzelt umgewandelt worden. In einer großen Nische steht das Equipment der Band, genauer gesagt Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny und Weeny haben dort ihre Zaubertrank-Kessel-Steeldrums aufgebaut. Lupin hat sie zwar schon einmal kurz gehört, aber er ist doch gespannt, was sie so drauf haben.

Der Gastgeber, Severus, kommt festlich auf ihn zu und verbeugt sich steif und sittsam. "Willkommen zu unserem kleinen Dankesfest." sagt er. Lupin weiß nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen soll und sagt einfach: "Hallo Severus, hallo Kingsley." Die beiden führen ihn in das Wohnzimmer hinein, wo bereits ein exotischer aber nicht unaufregender Herr im bunten Kaftan Platz genommen hat. Prince Adabi trägt einen karmesinrotes Gewand, dass mit Pailletten und kleinen Spiegeln, sowie Stickereien, die Szenen aus einem malischen Volksmärchen darstellen, verziert ist. Seine Ohrringe sind mondän und seine weißen Zähne blitzen. Er steht lachend auf und begrüßt den Werwolf mit: "Mein britischer Freund und Kollege, ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört." Lupin weiß jetzt nicht, ob er geschmeichelt oder aufgeregt sein soll. Er überreicht seine Gastgeschenke und wird auf seinen Platz dirigiert.

Der Smalltalk dreht sich natürlich um Timbuktu und um die VgdK-Stunden dort. Lupin findet den Prinzen interessant. "Ich hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass sie im gleichen Geschäft sind." sagt er zaghaft. "Ich war vorher Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts für 10 Jahre und hatte dann Lust auf Veränderung. Der Titel Prince sagt gar nichts. Mein Vater war ein verarmter Landadeliger. Er war ein großer Kenner der dunklen Künste. Rochus Garnier war sein Geschäftspartner." Severus versucht ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen. "War ein Onkel von Professor Snape hier. Hat einen großen Namen bei uns in Afrika." Er kneift Severus respektlos ins Ohr. "Der Kleine hier war oft bei uns." Lupin hat Mühe, nicht zu lachen.

Kingsley bringt den Aperitif und Knabbereien. Die Band beginnt zu trommeln. Itsy versucht die Stimmung anzuheizen: "Ladies und Gentlemen! Wir haben heute eine besondere Überraschung; Unser Freund Dobby ist als Special Guest hier und gibt seinen Superhit zum Besten! Begrüßen Sie mit mir DOOOOOOBBBYYYY!"

Ein Schnipp und Dobby, Hauself und bekennender Potterfan erscheint und beginnt auch gleich zu rappen:

"Harry Potter ist ein Quidditch Star

Harry Potter mit dem wirren Haar

Harry Potter wohnt in einem Schrank

Harry Potter - Dumbledore sei Dank

Er ließ ihn holen schickte Hagrid

Du bist kein Muggel, jetzt komm mal mit!

Harry Potter hat ein Zaubercape

Harry Potter kennt Professor Snape

Harry Potter machte Dobby frei

Harry Potter isst gern Haferbrei

Auf dem Besen, da fliegt er hoch

und auch die ZAGs die kriegt er noch!"

Lupin hält sich ein Kissen vor das Gesicht, Kingsley klopft Snape auf den Rücken, damit der Snack seinen richtigen Weg findet und Adabi hat keine Ahnung, wovon die Rede ist.

Die Party verspricht ein voller Erfolg zu werden.

Ende von Kapitel 7

Die Songs: Der Wecker singt einen Schul-Motivationssong aus den USA.

Der Song, den Dobby hier zum Besten gibt ist eine Adaption des Harry-Potter-Songs von Moosebutter. Tolle Truppe übrigens. Vertonten auch 'Psycho' und 'Star Wars'.

Näheres über die Gabunviper gibt es in Brehms Tierleben oder auch unter www.vipern.de/Vipern/AuswahlI/Gabunviper/bodygabunviper.html


	8. Sonnabend Abend

**8. Sonnabend Abend**

Snape schnappte unglücklich nach Luft, aber Carmelita, die sich immer noch um seinen Hals kringelte nimmt sich der Sache an. Sie entrollt sich und kriecht auf die kleine Bühne zu. Sie öffnet das Maul und entblößt ihre bemerkenswerten Giftzähne. Die Hauselfen quieken und rennen, dabei stürzen sie übereinander.

"So." sagt Severus, "Meine niedliche kleine Freundin räumt da hinten auf und wir können nun endlich essen." Prince Adabi applaudiert und Lupin versucht seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden. "Ich denke, Carmelita will bei dir bleiben, Severus." flötet Adabi, "Ich schenke sie dir."

Itsy nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr, das Essen zu servieren. "Hm!" macht Remus, "Das habt ihr alles selber gemacht?". Kingsley lächelt überlegen. "Klar doch. Wir verlassen uns nicht auf Hauselfen, wer weiß wie lange wir die noch haben. Wenn Miss Granger so weiter macht..." "Oder Itsy in die Hitparade kommt." ergänzt Severus.

Prince Adabi überredet Remus zu einem Hütchenspiel. Der Werwolf verliert trotz ausgezeichneter Sinne jedes Mal. "Menno!" brummt Lupin. "Sollen wir vielleicht auf Strip-Poker umsteigen?" fragt Kingsley sanft. Er hat inzwischen eine große Menge von der total leckeren Plörre getrunken und sieht Remus nur noch schemenhaft. "Das fehlte noch!" antwortet Severus munter, dieser Schuft hat natürlich wieder eine Nüchternschnell-Tablette genommen und wird und wird einfach nicht besoffen. "Warum eigentlich nicht?" fragt Adabi geheimnisvoll und blickt gierig auf den britischen Zauberer. "Jawoll!" ruft Remus enthusiastisch. "Warum eigentlich nicht?". "Weil - weil, also weil" antwortet Severus zögernd. "Sei kein Frosch." meint Adabi. "Wenn du nicht verlierst, musst du auch nicht strippen." Das leuchtet ein. Im Pokern ist Snape nämlich gut. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny und Weeny sind gerade wieder dem Reggae verfallen. Sie singen gerade:

My love is deeper than the ocean

Our love is in need of sweet devotion

Come on, because you got the potion

To bring out the love in me

And I would bring out the love in you

Let the lover in you

Touch the lover in me

And the rebel in me

Will touch the rebel in you

And the lovers we be

Will bring sweet harmony

Then it would bring out the love

Bring out the love

Bring out the love in us

"Tja." meint Snape zurückhaltend, "Wir können es ja mal probieren." Binnen einer halben Stunde hat Remus nur noch seine Boxershorts (die mit den roten Wölfen drauf) und seine Gryffindor-Socken an. Kingsley trägt immerhin noch sein Auroren-Unterhemd, Boxershorts und Krawatte. Prince Adabi seinen Goldschmuck, einen goldenen Tanga und Boxerstiefel, Severus hat überhaupt noch nichts ausgezogen. Dementsprechend ist er auch allerbester Laune, als Itsy die Knabbereien aufträgt. Geröstete Ameisen, Popcorn und Bertie Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung. Der Pokerkrieg geht unermüdlich weiter. Remus gewinnt endlich wieder ein Spiel und Snape muss sich von seinem Gehrock verabschieden. Der Werwolf grinst süffisant.

"Ha!" ist der einzige Kommentar, der Snape zu entlocken ist. Leider merkt er auch, dass sich die Nüchternschnell-Tablette sich nicht mit Berties Bohnen verträgt, die Wirkung lässt rapide nach. Nicht die von den Bohnen, übrigens.

Snape beschließt, sich nicht darum zu kümmern und trinkt gelassen weiter. Was vielleicht ein Fehler sein könnte. Sei's drum. Prince Adabi hat eine plötzliche und unerwartete Glückssträhne. Er grinst wie ein Krokodil. "Prince, du schummelst doch nicht etwa?" fragt Kingsley benommen. "Niemals! Ich bin nur hochmotiviert und möchte Schneewittchen hier heute noch ausziehen." antwortet dieser. Remus bekommt einen Lachanfall. Er wird dafür bezahlen müssen, das weiß er, aber heute ist es so was von egal.

Itsys quäkige Stimme intonierte gerade:

Walking down the road

With a pistol in your waist

Johnny you're too bad

Walking down the road

With a ratchet in your waist

Johnny you're too bad

(Chorus)

You're just robbin' and stabbin'

And lootin' and shooting'

You're too bad (repeat)

Snape tastet sich vorsichtig in das Innere von Adabis Gedankenwelt. Die Bilder, die er dort sieht, erschrecken ihn schon sehr. Adabi hat einen Harem aus lauter britischen Zauberern, die gegen ihn im Pokern verloren haben. Snape schluckt. Adabi grinst. "Geht doch nichts über funktionierende Okklumentik." sagt er wie beiläufig. "Mal was anderes als ewig diese Pinguine." Snape zuckt zusammen. Ertappt! Er ändert seine Pinguine in Eisbären und schwört sich, demnächst auch Gnus und Elefanten in sein Repertoire aufzunehmen. Oder afrikanische Zauberer. Während sich Snape verzweifelt konzentriert, verliert Kingsley wieder einmal ein Spiel und muss sich von seinen Durmstrang-Socken trennen. Remus ist knapp am Verlust der Shorts vorbeigeschrammt und bekommt es nun auch mit der Angst zu tun. "Wollen wir nicht aufhören?" fragt er verzagt. "Niemals!" tönt es aus beiden Ecken.

Der Kampf geht vebissen weiter, endet aber abrupt, als Adabi den Tanga abgeben muss. Severus hat immerhin sein Oberhemd und die Shorts retten können. Kingsley trägt Krawatte und Remus, nun ja. "Dafür bist du haarig." tröstet Snape den Werwolf. Der beschließt, das nicht so verbissen zu sehen.

"Tja." meint Kingsley philosophisch und nimmt einen großen Schluck TLP. "Wer hat nun gewonnen und was ist der Preis?" Adabi gibt sich geschlagen. "Snape ist Sieger." gibt er kleinlaut zu. "Er darf sich etwas wünschen. Aber nichts Unanständiges!". Die anderen Drei kichern. Severus denkt nicht lange nach. "Prince Adabi, kann ich 10 Okklumentik Stunden haben?" "Hä?" sagt Kingsley. "Wozu das denn?". "Nicht für mich." beeilt sich Severus zu beteuern. "Für einen unheimlich gutaussehenden jungen britischen Zauberer." Adabis Augen leuchten. "Für Potter. Ich will erleben, wie der dunkle Lord in Potters Gedankenwelt Männer in goldenen Tangas vorfindet!".

Das leuchtet Adabi ein. "Kann ich machen. Wenn mir der Zauberer gefällt." meint er. "Er ist, na ja, etwas spröde vielleicht, aber der Umgang mit dir kann ihn nur nach vorne bringen." erklärt Lupin. "Aber das ist doch ein Preis für die Menschheit und nicht für dich, Snape." nörgelt Adabi. "Ich schenke dir und deinen Freunden eine Fotosafari, was sagt ihr?" Snape macht große Augen und Remus verschluckt sich fast am TLP. "Das wäre super." freut er sich. "Ich war noch nie außer Landes. Schon allein der Auslauf für Moony in der Savanne..." er schlägt sich erschrocken auf den Mund. "Keine Angst Mr. Lupin, ich weiß, was sie sind." beruhigt ihn der Prince.

"Wir brauchen Tropenhelme. Und Schnürstiefel. Wasservorräte. Was für eine Idee." schwärmt Severus. "Ganz zu schweigen von den tollen Zaubertrankzutaten, die man dort sammeln kann. Ich mache mit."

Itsy ergreift die Gelegenheit

In the jungle, the mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle, the mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

zu intonieren.

Remus nimmt die Gelegenheit wahr, den Prince heftig zu umarmen. "Na bitte." flüstert Severus. "Sollte diese Safari jemals stattfinden Kingsley, dann möchte ich, dass du keine Minute von meiner Seite weichst."

Remus und der Prince sind inzwischen zur Seite gekippt und schnarchen einträchtig in enger Umarmung.

"Ein gelungenes Fest." konstatiert Kingsley. "Hätte schlimmer kommen können." bekräftigt Severus.

"Wann fliegen wir nach Afrika?" Sie seufzen und erklären gemeinsam aber heftig: "Nach dem Krieg."

Ende

**Kleiner Epilog**

Am Montag darauf findet die zweitschlimmste Schrankkontrolle im Haus Slytherin seit 1973 statt. Der Hauslehrer findet überraschenderweise 5 leere Flaschen unbekannter Herkunft, dreißig Überraschungseier und zwei Schneekugeln mit einer halbnackten Veela in der Mitte. Die Strafarbeiten werden grausam sein.

Harry Potter macht überraschende Fortschritte bei der Versiegelung seiner Innenwelt. Voldemort läßt nach einigen Versuchen von ihm ab und abonniert einen Pay-TV Kanal.

Die Fotosafari, sollte sie jemals stattfinden, wird dokumentiert und die geheimen Tagebücher der Teilnehmer im Internet veröffentlicht.

Itsy nimmt eine Rolle in einer Seifenoper von MagiTV an und macht Karriere.

Die anderen drei tingeln auf Hochzeiten und Beerdigungen in Hogsmeade und Umgebung.

Dobby wird wegen einseitigem Repertoire nicht in die Band aufgenommen.

**The END**

Die Songs:

--------------------------------------------

Jimmy Cliff - Rebel In Me

Jimmy Cliff - Johnny too Bad

Nylons - The Lion Sleeps Tonight


End file.
